A child from death
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: A series of tragic events link Ian and Wendy together.


**2006**

"Wendy, I need you to look at me. You need to breathe."

Wendy took deep breaths from the hospital bed, her bangs hanging in sweaty strings, her face pale, with dark circles under her wide doe shaped eyes. Monitors beeping, she stared down at the doctor, working between her two spread legs. After almost eighteen hours of labor, pushed beyond exhaustion, she finally knew this was it. She felt worn out, the pain she was experiencing had been the worst of her entire life. She felt as if she was getting completely torn apart. Weak, overwhelmed, and drained, she sat up with her hands on her huge round belly and bit down on her lip from screaming. Julie and her parents were in the waiting room. Right now it was just the nurses and the doctor. Originally she thought she would need her mother or Julie by her side. In the end, as always she felt completely in control and wanted things to go her way. She insisted that she was fine, and thought it would be easier this way. Sitting up, taking deep breaths, she listened as the doctor told her a few more pushes and it would all be over. When she originally started, she thought the pain was going to kill her. Her back ached, she felt sick, and tears kept blurring her vision. Thinking back to this past July when she did get pregnant, the ugly terrible truth behind all of it seemed to come crashing down around her. Senior night, the rollercoaster, the vision, losing Carrie and Jason, the funerals, the grief, the shock, and then the photographs and the deaths and accidents that followed. That week seemed to be a complete blur, she saw enough death to truly believe that she was no longer in control. That this madness all was leading her up to this. Then that night at Build-It happened.

She should have seen it then how dangerous he was. How the boy she had grown up, the one who always had a sarcastic joke or remark, the one who had helped her that fateful day all those years ago in gym class, the one who privately cried to her when he lost his mother, the one she even had dated briefly in the 8th grade before Jason moved to town, the strange outsider who never truly fit in or came across as coming from the richest family in town...could cause her all this pain. She should have seen it that night. Saw the madness and complete loss in his eyes when he glared at her, as if she was the one who caused it. Then the night of the Tricentennial happened. When the final piece of the puzzle she had tried to solve from her photo came, everything seemed to fall into place. McKinley. He had followed her, and as everyone ran in complete chaos to the opposite end of McKinley park away from them, and fireworks lit up the dark summer sky. She saw that same madness in his eyes as he stared across from her.

This wasn't the Ian she had known. This was a madman. He then drew a pistol from his coat pocket and pointed it to them, stating if Wendy didn't come with him he would kill them. Kevin, badly burned, clutched onto Wendy and Julie and shouted that McKinley was full of shit. McKinley then cocked back the safety and pointed it straight at Julie. His eyes narrow, he coldly said that if she didn't come now, he would shoot Julie. Wendy stared at his pale face as the fireworks continued firing before she knew he was serious. Moving forward, Kevin tried yanking her back telling her she was insane. He was the clue, he was going to kill her. Pulling her hand away, she ignored Julie's cries, and marched across the lawn straight towards him. Seconds later he rammed the pistol straight into her side, and barked at her to follow him. He shouted that if Kevin or Julie followed he would pull the trigger. Together they walked, before losing sight of Kevin and Julie after they walked past the tents. Once they reached the rear parking-lot he brought her over to his van. Ordering her to get in, Wendy knew everyone was on the other side of the field and heading to the other main parking-lot where she herself had left her car. By the time Kevin and Julie found security or the police, it would be too late. At first Wendy thought of screaming, or fighting back. Instead as the last of the fireworks fired away, Ian yanked the door open, and pushed her roughly inside.

That's when he raised the pistol and roughly hit her over the head.

Seconds later, her vision blurred and she fell into a deep darkness. When she awoke, her vision slowly cleared, as she stared up at the dented roof of Ian's van. That's when slowly she began coming around before it hit her. She was laying down flat on her back. Ian was on top of her, both were naked from the waist down. Her jeans and panties pooled around her ankles, as Ian sweated, dark dyed hair, hanging in his face. His own black jeans as well as his boxers were pushed down as he laid between her two slightly spread legs, driving himself into her rough and direct. Wendy took a second, before she completely came to. Here she felt herself getting raped. Pinned down into the dirty metal floor of the van. Feeling one of Ian's hands roughly squeeze her left breast underneath her shirt and beneath her bra. His entire hand mashing it down as a faint wet slapping sound filled the air as the van slightly creaked. His penis was inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out without any sign of slowing. His weight was fully on top of her not that he was really that much larger than her. He held her down with the other hand as his hips bucked, and he buried his head against her shoulder. She saw his pale face looked flushed, and very exhausted. Sweat rolled down his face, as he clutched onto her, going in harder. Wendy was a virgin, she had been planning on finally sleeping with Jason on senior night after the amusement park. Now she felt herself losing it to Ian McKinley, a man driven completely insane. The pain was sharp, in fact it was down right unbearable. She squirmed, feeling humiliated as she tossed her head from side to side before reaching up trying to use her hands to push him off.

"No, don't..."

She softly cried, shaking her head, and shutting her eyes like a frightened child. She knew the van must have been parked someplace in the woods. She didn't hear anything besides the creaking of the van, and Ian's heavy breathing. Opening her eyes, she franticly tried to figure out how to make this stop. That's when she started to scream. Ian lifted his flushed face looking outraged before his face crumpled and he slammed his hand over her mouth hard enough to sting. Wendy struggle, feeling tears blur her vision as her sobs were muffled. Ian stared down and began thrusting into her even faster and harder. She could feel the entire length of him fill her, before drawing out slightly, and then being plunged back in. Wendy cried, still trying to scream before knowing it was no use. She turned her head before Ian squeezed the sides of her cheek hard enough to make his thumbs and fingers dig deeply into the flesh of her cheeks. "I want you to look at me." Wendy stared up at him before Ian bucked his hips and thrusted in once, causing a sharp bolt of pain to go through her. Stiffening from beneath him, Wendy's cries were muffled from beneath his hand. For years she had taken pride in waiting to have sex.

She had actually just begun to suspect that Julie was after finding two condom packages underneath the sink of their shared bathroom. Originally she was going to confront her, but in the end with it being her senior year, she was too wrapped up in her own life. Applying to colleges, studying, working on the yearbook, helping out planning prom, keeping a social life, going to prep rallies, going out with Jason, and all the while still trying to have complete and total control. Carrie had told her at the beginning of the year once Jason and her had really become official that she might as well get it over with. At first Wendy thought prom was going to be it. She was going to talk to Jason, but somehow at the end of the evening both had simply fallen asleep exhausted at Jason's. With his parents upstairs, they simply fell asleep on the couch watching movies now changed into sweats, deciding to skip out on the after party Kevin was throwing at his dad's lake house. The morning after Wendy didn't regret anything. She believed this was the right choice. That instead she would wait and see. Jason was being more than patient with her, and in the end she truly believed on senior night this would be it. Both had gotten into separate colleges, and as much as Wendy had grown to love Jason, she wasn't exactly sure if their relationship would last long distance. Instead she had told Jason to buy some condoms at the drug store, and seeing that his mother was away for the weekend, she planned on staying over after they visited the amusement park. She told him all of this in the school parking-lot as the seniors were dismissed early

. Jason's jaw dropped, before he asked her if she was sure? Pressing against him, feeling fluttering in her stomach, she smiled and said yes. Originally she was going to tell Carrie, and maybe even ask for some advice. Instead she decided to keep this between just Jason and her. All of that was destroyed the moment they stepped foot on that damn ride. Now her virginity was being taken by Ian. Her first actually real boyfriend she had before she dumped him for Jason. The boy who she remembered exactly had charmed her by not only his attitude, but how smart he was. In fact rumor had it that Ian had gotten into several major schools across the country, and the latest rumor was he was going to be studying over seas. His major unknown. Of course his family could afford it, but Wendy had overheard in the college and careers class that Ian was actually in the top fine of their graduating class, just a few students behind her. This of course raised the question what was going to happen to Erin if he went? Would she go? She was from the poor side of Mckinley, from a single parent home, and would most likely be going to community college. Ian meanwhile as always stayed mysterious. To Wendy, this wasn't any surprise. Ian had been on the honor roll since middle school, and despite his know-it-all attitude and how he came across, he was actually smart. Wendy and him as much as they were poor opposites had started dating almost two years ago after both being assigned partners for an history assignment. The two had known each other since the first grade when Wendy's family moved to McKinley after her father had retried from the military.

Ian's family had been founders to McKinley Pennsylvania, and were the richest people in town. Back when Ian had his light red hair and freckles. His desk was behind Wendy's when she first came in, wide eyed, and shy. Sadly before he could ask her if she wanted to play together during recess, Carrie from up the street walked over grinning, asking her if she wanted to sit with her and his friends during lunch. After that Ian just became just another kid from her class. By middle school they were hanging in different crowds. Wendy was Polly Ms. Perfect. She got good grades, were involved in several clubs, and was on the debate team, ran track, and had lots of friends. Ian meanwhile hated being known as a McKinley. Instead of acting like a person with money, he kept to himself, had a small circle of moody friends who dressed in goth or punk rock clothing. In the sixth grade he began dying his red hair jet black, and seemed to only own clothes from Hot Topic. He constantly was getting in trouble for questioning authority, proving the teachers wrong, and making sarcastic comments with his dry sense of humor. Always seeming like someone years older, Ian got good grades, but kept his head down with a slight attitude, never truly taking anything seriously. When everyone went on the 8th grade class trip to Washington, Ian didn't go. Instead he mumbled about how stupid school was, and how dumb it was going there of all places, mostly after 911. Of course people did their usual

"Shut up McKinley!"

and that was that. Instead, Ian once high school started just seemed to be another face in the hallways. Wendy had a few classes with him, starting with a first period gym class freshmen year. There both were forced to partner up when Carrie, Wendy's best friend was sick that day. Both had to spot each other doing sit-ups, and Wendy was pretty surprised seeing Ian in actual sweatpants, and a faded gray band T-shirt with one of his dark hoodies wrapped around his waist. He was usually dressed head to toe in black, and had barley any skin showing. That day as pale as he seemed, she couldn't help but notice how thick his dark hair was, and how it swept across his forehead. Both found a spot in the gym while everyone else were either doing push-ups, sit-ups, or jumping-jacks. Wendy instantly feeling uncomfortable saw all of her friends had all ready paired up and that she was indeed forced to work with Ian. Shrugging, she pointed to a spot before asking who wanted to go first. Ian shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, how about you go first."

"Sure..."

Ian laid down, and for a brief second his T-shirt rode up, showing his pale stomach. Wendy quickly looked down before watching Ian lay down flat. Sighing, she got down on her knees and reached over, holding down his sneakered feet. Ian looked up at her before making a face and rolling his eyes.

"Now you can see where I get these insane washboard abs."

Wendy couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head as she pressed down with all of her might on the tops of Ian's shoes. There Ian sat up with little to no effort. Both stared at each other, just a few inches away before Wendy for the first time noticed how blue his eyes looked. There she saw on his wrist one of those leather and steel studied braclets all of the punks in school wore.

"One..."

He counted before laying back down. Wendy felt his shoes lift slightly before pressing down as he went back down flat and sat up again, continuing to count. Wendy then noticed another thing. How unlike so many of the other boys in class, he actually smelled good, like clean bar soap, or shampoo. Ian continued sitting up until finally they reached twenty. Switching, Wendy laid down, hoping her own T-shirt wouldn't ride up as she laid there, suddenly becoming so aware of her breasts beneath her shirt, and how Ian was staring at her. Pressing down on her own sneakered feet, Wendy sat up, with a little more effort, and counted, now seeing how intense Ian's eye contact was. Just recently had Carrie brought up the fact that Wendy really needed a boyfriend. High school had begun, and she was currently dating Kevin. Wendy, having always been a little bit shy wasn't exactly sure if there was any guys she liked. There was Jason of course, in fact she had quite the crush on him, and usually he always hung out with the same circle as her, but in the last few months nothing had happened, not even when a whole bunch of them went to the movies together. Wendy had a feeling she might end up being the only freshmen from her class without a boyfriend by the end of the year. Still, she had bigger things to focus on such as her grades. Julie her younger sister who was still in the 8th grade was currently grounded for getting a D on her report card, and she wanted to prove to her parents that she was the reliable daughter. The perfect one who worked hard. Of course this was something she would never admit, but she took pride in it. Noticing how Ian was looking at her, she continued counting when suddenly Ian's eyes went down, an eyebrow slightly raised before he lifted the palms of his hands off her shoes.

"Um Wendy..."

Wendy sat up.

"What? I almost made it to ten."

Ian then cleared his throat and pulled off his hoodie which was wrapped around his waist. Handing it over, she saw a slight bit of color rising in his cheeks.

"You better put this around your waist..."

Wendy stared, puzzled.

"What?" Ian avoided eye contact with her, looking embarrassed.

"Here, go to the locker room see if Ms. Anderson can write you a nurse's pass."

Wendy now felt annoyed when suddenly she felt it. Glancing down, she saw in the crotch of her white sweatpants a small blood stain. She had just started her first period. Mortified, she sat up unable to believe it. She had all ready had the talk in health class, and with her mother years ago. She knew she was a little late for it, but had always been prepared, including having tampons kept in her locker for when she did in fact start. Now here she was in the middle of gym class, right out in the open bleeding through her pants, and Ian McKinley staring straight at her. Feeling her entire face burn up, she looked around with wide eyes before Ian handed her the hoodie. Feeling as if all eyes were on her, she slowly took it, wrapping it around her waist before standing. Ian got up, and motioned to the locker room, making sure the coast was clear. Wrapping it tightly, Wendy quickly hurried towards the locker rooms, feeling as if she could die. That afternoon she was dismissed early and picked up by her mother. Once she was home, cleaned up, and curled up in front of the TV suffering from cramps, she couldn't believe it. Why would something so embarrassing happen to her?! Julie meanwhile complained that she was lucky finally getting her. Shooting her sister a dirty look, she remarked that once she actually knew what a cramp felt like she wouldn't be saying that. That Monday, when she got to school, she saw Ian by his locker, taking out a pile of books. Walking over, feeling heat in her face, she swallowed before fishing into her book bag and pulled out Ian's black hoodie.

"Ian?"

Ian turned and saw her.

"Hey."

"Um, just wanted to say thanks.."

Handing the hoodie over. Wendy dropped her eyes before Ian smirked taking it.

"No problem, say you got those math notes?"

Looking up Wendy couldn't believe that Ian McKinley wasn't about to bust her chops for this. He had changed the subject as if nothing had happened. Seeing it in his face, she softly smiled, feeling grateful before digging out one of her notebooks and flipping it open finding the notes.

"Yeah, sure here..."

After that there was some unspoken sense of friendship between Ian and her. t wasn't until almost a year and a half later that they were both assigned together for the history project, and were forced to go over each other's houses in order to type it up. In that time between that day in gym class and then, they saw each other, but were so busy with each other's own separate schedules that they barley were able to say more than twelve words to each other. Finally when both were teamed up, Ian came over her house one evening to help compare notes, and start their paper together. Both smart, and well spoken, sat in Wendy's room bickering about what opening would work best. Wendy's mother brought them up Pepsi and pizza, and both for the next three hours continued to complain, and keep retyping before settling on the first paragraph. After that before Ian went home, they made small talk. mostly about their driving tests, school, and finally Wendy's CD collection. Looking through her CD book, Ian's brow wrinkled in disgust as he continued flipping through it, remarking that he was going to burn her a CD with some actual good music. Making a face, Wendy spun in her desk chair.

"Hey I like my music..."

Ian raised an eyebrow pacing the length of the room, still looking through her book before shaking his head.

"Yeah well, give me time, I'll improve you're palette."

Wendy laughed, and couldn't seem to see for the very first time that Ian was actually kinda cute. Later that week, she came over to his house which was off McKinley lake. Wendy had never actually been there before, but had seen it over the hills of McKinley park when her parents went to the McKinley country club for benefit dinner, in which Wendy and Julie came along just a few years before. While driving up, Wendy saw the tops of the mansions that sat on the edge of town, all massive, with large slate roofs. That day, Wendy borrowed her mother's car, and drove out before turning up a long winding cobble stoned driveway. Unable to believe her eyes over how huge the house was, she parked and got out, slowly climbing up the large stone steps, before staring at the massive oak doors where brass letter Ms were used as door knockers. Holding onto her messages bag, she nervously chewed her lip before lifting one, and knocking. Less than a minute later, the door opened and a middled aged woman in a maid uniform stepped out smiling.

"May I help you?"

"Um, hi...is Ian home?"

Before the woman could answer, Ian came walking behind the maid wearing black baggy basketball shorts, and a T-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. Holding a soda can, he smiled and waved.

"Hey Wendy..."

Nodding to the maid he patted her on the arm.

"Thanks Maria."

The maid smiled, and walked back inside while Ian leaned against the doorway.

"You find the place okay?"

Wendy smiled, shifting the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"Kinda hard to miss, you ready?"

"Yeah come on..."

Letting her in, Wendy couldn't believe her eyes on how huge the inside was. Standing in the landing, staring up at the high ceilings, her wide eyes scanned the balcony, and the spiral staircase. The floors were marble, and she felt a slight echo from Ian's sneakers as he walked beside her and began walking. Wendy noticed large old paintings of Ian's ancestors, including Willian McKinley who originally founded McKinley back in the 1800's. Walking with him, she saw a large arch way open to a beautiful kitchen that was the size of the bottom floor of her house. There were copper pans hanging from hooks, and stoves that looked as if it belonged in a fancy restaurant. The colors were all dark reds and purples.

"Where are your parents."

"Europe, both are on vacation."

"Wow..."

"Well my dad and step-mom are at least."

"Where's your mom?"

"She died..."

That's when Wendy remembered, feeling stupid. Following him, she gulped. That's when both walked out to the back deck where a huge built-in pool was surrounded by patio furniture. Walking down the steps, he began to approach what appeared to be a pool house. Looking around Wendy smiled. "Where are we going?" Ian pushed open the door, and both stepped in. Wendy was surprised to see that instead of a pool house it was actually a guest house. The living room was decent sized with two leather couches, and a huge stereo system which displayed Ian's massive record collection. Looking around, she instantly knew this was Ian's place. Instead of staying in the main house, he lived here.

"Is this all yours?"

Ian went to the tiny kitchen area and pulled out a new can of soda. Handing it to Wendy, he circled around and plopped down on one of the couches before digging out his laptop.

"Um yeah, this used to be the guest house but my parents figured it was stupid since we all ready have five guest rooms. I guess in the 1920's this used to actually be stables or something until it got remodeled. I moved in two years ago. Kinda nice to have privacy, mostly whenever my parents are having one of their fancy dinner parties..."

Wendy smiled, noticing two vintage band posters for The Clash and Sex Pistols framed on the walls. The guest house was nice and neat, yet you could tell was lived in by Ian. Instantly Wendy wanted to look around and explore. She didn't really know much about Ian personal detail wise, and somehow standing in this guest house, she found it terribly adult and mature. For years she had day dreamed about getting her own place, away from her nosey sister. Smiling, she sat down beside him before Ian opened up his lap top. Digging underneath the table, he then lifted up a burned CD in which written in sharpie said "Wendy's Uber Cool Hits." Smirking, he handed it over to her.

"Here ya go. Hope you like The Ramones.

" Smiling, Wendy suddenly felt touched. Turning the CD case over in her hand, she saw how much effort Ian had put into making this thing with his little doodles he drew all over it, including a tiny little cartoon of a pretty girl that she guessed was herself. Smiling, she glanced over at him and smiled.

"Thanks Ian, this is awesome."

Ian shrugged, trying to pretend that it was no big deal before Wendy thought of last night when she was on the phone with Carrie. It appeared that Jason had told Kevin, who told Carrie that he liked Wendy and wanted to ask her out. Somehow Wendy thought this news would be a million times more exciting to her. Instead she just sorta sat there, unable to stop thinking of Ian. Could it be possible that she wanted someone else to ask her out? Wondering what had suddenly gotten over her, she acted like she was excited, while the whole time she kept thinking of going over Ian's the next morning. Now here she was, she locked eyes with him, and wondered how could someone like him be interested in a girl like her? They were nothing alike, and ran in different circles...still, she couldn't stop nothing his pale flawless skin, his light creamy lips, his dark blue eyes, and how good he smelled. Forgetting everything, she leaned forward, feeling her heart hammer in her chest before she shut her eyes, tilting her head to the side, praying to God she was doing this the right way. Smiling, she felt his lips firmly go against hers, pressing softly, before parting her own lips as they softly began opening and closing. Wendy had been kissed before, but somehow this felt exactly right, as if she wasn't worried about smashing her face against his, or if it felt right. Instead, she tasted him, a mix between pepsi and something sweeter. His wet tongue darted in for a second, before she felt his hands gently go against her sides. When she opened her mouth, both sat back slightly out of breath and flushed. Smiling, they stared at each other before both began to nervously laugh. By the time Monday came, everyone couldn't believe it. Wendy and McKinley were an item. Carrie of course was stunned, pulling her into the locker room demanding to know what had happened.

Instead Wendy shrugged, saying that she really couldn't explain it. Instead, she caused more heads to turn when she joined Ian at his table where everyone who sat had multicolored hair, and were all dressed in black. Sitting across from her was Erin, a girl from their grade who seemed to worship the ground Ian worked on. Ian worked part-time at the local hardware store Build-It to prove to his father he didn't need to be a trust fund baby and even had just bought a used 92 van instead of taking his father up on his offer for a brand new car. Ian told Wendy he couldn't explain it, but he rather have his own savings instead of having to rely on his family's money. Wendy respected it, and was fascinated that despite how he looked, Ian was actually pretty handy. He worked a few nights a week, and Erin got a small check-out job where as well. Rumors were flying high that she had a crush on Ian, and now that word had gotten out that Ian and Wendy were together, she could see the pure anger burning in her big eyeliner rimmed eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, glaring over her binder that was covered in band stickers Wendy didn't know.

Shrugging, Wendy sat next to Ian, and a kid with green hair who she believed was either Larry or Barry from her computer class last semester. Despite some weird looks, nobody really seemed to mind that she sat down with Ian. Everyone but Erin that was.

"Just having lunch with Ian, why?" Erin shot Ian a look before shaking her head and mumbling something that sounded like

"Whatever..."

before pushing her chair back, grabbing her things and walking away. That's when she felt Ian's arm go around her shoulders before leaning in and whispering...

"I think that went well."

Wendy turned, before completely cracking up and kissing his cheek. The following day it was Ian's turn to join Wendy at her name which was filled with mostly her girlfriends, and a few jocks such as Kevin and Jason. Nobody really gave Ian much of a hard time, even though they all called him McKinley. A few remarks were said but in typical Ian fashion he was able to brush them aside using that dry wit of his. Afterwards when Wendy walked to her next class, Ian kissed her on the cheek, promising to drive her home. Wendy, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach smiled and continued walking before Ashley and Ashlyn, two of the most popular girls in school hurried over to her. "Wendy!" Both began asking her a million questions about Ian, and if it was really true if they were together. When Wendy confirmed the latest rumor they heard, both squealed with delight saying how happy they were for her and if Ian cleaned up a little and stopped wearing black nail polish he was actually really cute for a short guy. Rolling her eyes and smiling, Wendy was surprised by how happy she felt. By the end of the week Wendy's parents met Ian, and as surprised as they were that this was who she was dating, Wendy's mother remarked that he seemed sweet.

Julie meanwhile had plenty to say, none of it nice. Wendy liked Ian, but all of that changed a few months later when Jason Wise moved to town. It all happened so fast, and finally there came a day that Wendy truly had to wonder. Did she really want Ian to be her high school boyfriend? Both had nothing in common. From the moment she saw Jason walk into her third period math class, she couldn't believe the fast hammering in her chest. At first she figured it was just a crush, until finally she locked eyes with him a week or so later before he gave her a charming little side smile, and asked if she wanted to go down to Andy's for a shake? A few days later she knew she had to break the news to Ian. He deserved to be with a girl who liked his kind of music, went to shows, wore black, and lots of eyeliner. A girl like Erin. She didn't want to waste his time or hers, but enough was enough. She tried to focus on the good. The few months they were "dating" were good. Ian had an actual sweet side to him. The few classes they shared they sat next to each other, usually him doodling on her binder. He drove her home after school if she didn't have to stay after, and came over a few times a week to either watch a movie or study.

He made her laugh, and had been so tender, and sweet...still, she knew she didn't love him. She liked Jason, and couldn't explain how sudden and crazy this felt, but she knew it wouldn't be fair to either one of them if she kept lying to herself. So that weekend she invited him over. The two went out back, and right away she watched as his smile fell from his face when she told him she wanted to talk. After a few minutes, he sat beside her completely silent staring ahead. Wendt felt a terrible twisting in her stomach as she nervously stared at him.

"I'm sorry."

Ian sat on one of the swings that currently sat in Wendy's backyard. A swing set her father had built for Julie and her when they were little girls. Over time the set went unused, and was now rusty and creaked whenever you sat on it. Wendy's mother had mentioned maybe having her husband take it down that summer, to make way for the garden she had been wanting to put in for some time now. At this moment, both Ian and Wendy sat on the two swings, holding onto the rusty chains, side by side on this overcast April day. Clouds were overhead, and it looked as if any second it would start to rain. She told him she wanted to break up. Dating wasn't exactly what she would call what they were. They were really just kids, in which almost everyone in class were "seeing" someone. For just a few brief months they just happened to be called boyfriend and girlfriend. Ian went over her house a few nights a week for dinner, her mother and father always liking him even though they thought his punk rock shirts, and dark hair was a little weird. Julie thought he was scary, and often ignored him. Wendy on the other hand thought he was sweet. She was surprised by how smart he was, and how much he loved to read. He had good taste in music, and even got her into the Ramones, so much as buying her a joke gift around Christmas with a bobblehead of Joey Ramone. The two would hold hands in the busy hallway of McKinley High, and give each other quick pecks on the cheek before they headed off to lunch. Wendy began to notice people whispering about them, and even though Ian shrugged saying he didn't care, Wendy hated to admit...she did. One time she overheard a few friends of Ashley and Ashlynn, say in the bathroom, not knowing Wendy was in the next stall over that they wondered in Wendy would start dying her hair, and biting chicken's heads off. Both girls giggled, hurrying out of the bathroom, while Wendy sat in the stall, with tears in her eyes.

She liked Ian a lot, but began to wonder if really all of this was a good idea. He was sweet, and the two had gone on a few dates, mostly to the mall or movies, but she saw how different they were, and couldn't see them really becoming an item once senior year came. Finally she began feeling annoyed by him whenever he would instant massage her online, or call her house. She began ignoring him, before finally inviting him over today to break the news that she didn't want to see him anymore. She hated she had treated him like this during the last few weeks, now she just wanted to get it over with. The worst part was that she really thought she was in love with Jason. Jason was cute, played football, and had just admitted to Wendy last week when both stayed late decorating for the spring dance, the same one that she knew she most likely wouldn't go to since Ian thought it was too dumb. Jason had told her that he liked her. Wendy liked Jason a lot, and wanted him as a boyfriend. Someone normal, and who would fit in better with her friends. So today she invited Ian over, and explained she didn't think they should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.

That she liked him, but only as a friend. That she liked Jason, and didn't want to hurt him. Ian listened, his face pale, and his thick black hair styled up. He didn't say a word. Instead he dragged his sneakered feet against the ground below, before nodding. Wendy nervously chewed on her lip, wondering if she was making a mistake. She thought of all the times he carried her books for her, or would make her laugh. How he had covered her eyes while they watched Jeppers Creepers at the movies. How he had gotten her flowers for Valentine's Day, or how they stayed up late at her house, laying on the living room floor listening to music, and eating popcorn, laughing. Ian was cute, Ian was smart, Ian was nice...but she thought of what her friends had been saying, and how she honestly thought she would enjoy high school better with Jason as a boyfriend rather than Ian an outcast. As terrible as she felt, she stared at him, waiting for him to say something. To become angry, to shout, yell, snap, or just get up and walk away. Instead he just sat there in his torn black jeans, his faded New Found Glory T-shirt, and his high-top sneakers. He slowly swung back and forth, one hand lightly holding onto the rusting chain of the swing, before Wendy sighed, feeling as if she had so much more explaining to give. To tell him that the last few months had been wonderful. That she really liked him, a lot in fact...but they were so different. High school was about to start, and she honestly couldn't see them still being together.

That this was the time during their life's that they could be carefree and date. That she didn't want to really start anything that serious when they were after all just kids. That she couldn't see him wanting to go to prep rallies, or football games. That people would talk, and as much as he didn't care she did. That she deserved to be with someone that matched her better, just like how he deserved the same. That this was just a stupid little thing that went on far enough, and as much as she didn't want to hurt him, she knew they couldn't keep this going any more. Instead she just sat there, stunned to feel tears starting to form in her large eyes. Staring, she started to apologize again, wanting to be up front and tell him about Jason, instead her light colored parted lips opened slightly, and no words escaped. Finally Ian glanced over at her with those moody dark blue eyes of his. Sighing, his face completely emotionless, he nodded looking ten years older than he actually did.

"Okay, well that's that then."

"Ian..."

Ian got up from the swing, hands shoved in his pockets before he stood before her. Wendy's large doe brown eyes stared up at him before Ian gave a sad smirk.

"I'll see you around school then."

"Ian, wait. Jason Wise..."

"I had a pretty good idea this was about him. Trust me Wendy I get it. You don't wanna date a freak."

"That's not fair. You're not a freak..."

"I call it as i see it Wendy. See you around."

With that Ian walked out of her yard, his head slightly down, as Wendy watched him, feeling a terrible ache in her chest as thunder lightly sounded in the distance. That following Monday everyone was talking, and Wendy tried to avoid Ian as much as possible. She noticed him taking a sat in the back of their shared history class, his eyes never leaving his notebook. At first she felt terrible, but Carrie told her the worst part was over with, now she could start having fun. When the school dance happened, it was her first official date with Jason. She dressed in a pretty light green dress, and Jason picked her up wearing a matching tie. When they went to the dance floor, arm in arm Wendy couldn't believe what she was seeing Ian was dressed in a faded band T-shirt and a suit jacket, his arm around Erin who wore a black and purple dress and way too much eyeliner. Ian met her eyes just once, before looking away. Afterwards Carrie told her in the bathroom and it appeared the two freaks were dating each other. Hating the tiny flutter of jealousy, she simply shrugged it off and said she was happy for them. Besides a few passing remarks, she stayed away from Ian, and Ian stayed away from her. Instead she got caught up in her little life with Jason, and Ian watched her from afar. She wasn't sure how much Erin meant to him. For a while she suspected that maybe he was only dating her because it was his way of getting back at her, or maybe to distract himself from how badly he had been hurt. Wendy remembered one night back when they were dating that he found Erin kinda annoying. That he suspected the only reason she got a job at Build It was because of him. Now they were joined at the hip. Wendy sensed the tension between them when Kevin and her went to Build It to warn them.

After Erin's accident the night before Wendy watched as Ian turned underneath the sheets of plywood and screamed in complete and utter outrage and loss at her, face trembling, and tears running down his face. She had only seen him cry once, and that was almost two years ago when she bought him his mother and how she died. She should have seen how dangerous he was. Now here she was laying in the back of his van being raped. Turning her head to the side, she was able to rip herself away from his hand as she cried out. Instantly she started to sob.

"Ian! Don't!"

Ian reached back, grabbing a handful of her hair, before pumping into her roughly her. Wendy laid back, legs spread as he bounced up and down between them, gripping onto her hard, before suddenly he stopped. Staring down, almost as if he had broken out of his trance, he looked down at her completely stunned. Wendy felt tears roll down her face, before she whimpered...

"Ian...I didn't kill Erin..."

Ian suddenly snapped his eyes shut and moaned loudly, unable to hold off any more control. Wendy braced herself, as she felt his penis buried deep inside her twitch, and empty out as he roughly climaxed inside of her. Warmth dripped down her spread legs before she thinly cried out. Ian's entire face flushed deeply before he groaned, and collapsed onto of her. Wendy laid there, stunned as her hand weakly reached up holding onto his shoulder. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this... Ian's breathing was uneven, before finally he rolled off her, roughly pulling himself out. Wendy laid there, legs still spread, knowing she might be bleeding. Laying there stunned, she turned her head and saw him lay beside her, pants still down. She saw his limp penis now in a mass of public hair, and suddenly felt sick. Turning, Wendy thought she was going to vomit. Gagging, she coughed before curling into a ball. Her hands slipped down to her stomach feeling sore. She was humiliated, and in shock. Carefully she reached down, pulling up her panties and jeans, ignoring the mess she felt between her legs. Struggling, she was able to turn over before watching Ian do the same. Moments later, Wendy rolled over, and blindly reached for the door handle of the van. Sliding it open, the cool summer air hit her sweaty face as she nearly fell out.

Crying, she stumbled, and fell knees first onto the damp grass.

"WENDY!"

Ian's arm snaked around her waist, catching her by surprise and lifting her up. Wendy uttered a choked scream, before her face crumpled as she bought back her elbow as hard as she could into Ian's stomach. Letting go of her for a second, Wendy saw her chance and nearly stumbled forward, before crying and trying to run away. It was dark out, they were parked in a wooden area, but she saw through the tree line lights. Nearly falling, she swayed before tripping again. Ian was behind her again, and tried to yank at her hair. Screaming, Wendy pushed back before a horrible cramp went through her. Collapsing on her knees, she franticly got up, the knees of her jeans torn as she stumbled again and began running forward towards the lights feeling her breath catch. Finally she broke free of the tree line before seeing he had parked the van further into the woods just a few yards away from McKinley Park. She saw the lake, the tents, the booths, and the faint look of blue and red lights coming from the main parking-lot. Desperately, she searched for anyone, a police officer, security, Kevin, Julie...anyone. Screaming, her throat horsed, she continued running as fast as she could. She had been raped. She had just been raped.

"WENDY!"

Ian came up behind her out of nowhere and knocked into her like a linebacker making a touch down. Crying, she was thrown forward hard into the grass hard enough to make her bite down on her lip. Feeling everything blur, she fell forward, before being violently turned over by Ian. He was straddling her again, grabbing her by the wrists, and slamming her down on the grass. Ian was on top of her, crying, and his eyes narrowed and dark. "Lay still!" He screamed. Wendy struggled beneath him, as his hand snaked down, trying to unbutton her pants. All ready he was trying to rape her again. Screaming, Wendy bit down as hard as she could on his hand making his face crumple as he went to hit her. Wendy rolled back and forth beneath him, before she saw him trying to yank his zipper down. A loud groaning from above them filled the night air. Wendy stared up and saw right above them with a large steel sign for the tricentennial with McKinley's name on it. The rockets that had narrowly missed Ian before he pulled the gun out earlier had damaged the cherry picker that held the sign almost thirty feet up in the air. She saw all of the twisted burned metal. Hearing the gears let go, she stared up with wide eyes as the true final clue fell into place.

"Ian..."

Ian as trying to get her pants off again, driven like a complete maniac. That's when she heard the loud snap of the cables start to go. A loud creaking started, before Wendy ripped herself from Ian's grip and rolled as fast as she could to her left side. Ian fell onto the grass, struggling to get his belt undone before the sign let go. Rolling over, feeling the damp grass against her, she lifted one knee, bringing it hard up between his legs. Grabbing her by the wrists, he pinned her down hard onto the grass, as she struggled, fighting him with the last of her strength. He let go of one hand, reaching down, and trying to undo her pants. She tried pushing him off, briefly grazing the crotch of his own jeans, feeling the bulge that was forming there. Feeling sticky beneath her own clothes, she knew this wasn't Ian, this was something else, and if she didn't act now, he was going to rape her right here in the middle of the field with help just a few yards away. Her large eyes gazed up at the sign, dangerously creaking above them.

"Ian..."

He ignored her, instead he lifted dangerously up one leg, almost popping it out of it's socket. He was determined to do this. Crying, Wendy brought her other leg up, and this time hit him with all of her might. Ian got the wind knocked out of him. Making him snap his eyes shut, as he doubled over, holding himself. Scrambling, Wendy rolled from beneath him. Nearly falling, she clawed at the grass, got up, and that's when she heard the final snap of the cable causing the sign that was dangerously hanging above them to finally let go. With that, she felt a sudden gust of wind when she saw it go flying straight down on Ian who was on his hands and knees. He looked up, and saw it coming. On impulse, Wendy went to reach out, eyes widening.

"IAN!" Then the sign slammed down, completely crushing Ian. Everything looked as if it happened in a blur, Ian was there one second, then gone the next. A hot spray of blood worse than when Perry was killed splashed on Wendy's face. Shutting her eyes when it hit her, she took a second before opening them again and saw what remained of Ian. The sign had cut him in half right down the middle. His blood corpse laid half there that hadn't gotten completely crushed. His face paler, blood trickling out of his nose and mouth. He was half turned into the grass, his hand reached out slightly twitching as the last of his nerves died, it looked as if his middle finger was sticking up. Staring, Wendy couldn't believe it.

Ian's guts were splattered everywhere, blood soaking into the grass. Kneeling there, Wendy stared before she opened her mouth and began to scream. Now here she was, all these months later, she sat up in the hospital bed throwing her head back in utter agony as the labor pains ripped through her. Ignoring the nurses, she shook her head from side to side before the doctor looked up at her, his eyes serious from behind his mask.

"Wendy you need to push or we'll lose the baby, his heart rate is dropping."

Snapping his eyes shut, Wendy continued to hear her rapist's as well as the father to this unwanted child's voice ring through her head.

"It's you Wendy! You're dead!


End file.
